Till' the End
by SierraaDixon
Summary: Izzy Gomez was always the heartthrob of the town, and she's been best friends with Daryl Dixon for an eternity. They were both each others crushes, first kiss, and first love. What happens when the dead starting walking? Will they admit their love for each other or Will it be to late? Join Izzy & Daryl in the adventures of their new life. Love, Betrayal, Death and Walkers.
1. Chapter 1

_Me and Clarie, my cousin were walking home from our first day as school. Claire wasn't talking much. She usually is very shy, which didn't bother me cause I was in my own world.. What were my friends doing right now? They were probably all in Kaitlyn's room, talking about how Cole picked his nose in class, and begging their moms to let them have a sleepover. We've been here a week and the only friend I have is Claire, which is pretty sad.. I miss all my friends and Ziggy, my dog that we sent to my grandma's house because we couldn't afford to take him with us. That's the reason we moved here, cause Dad lost his job due to his stupid-head boss. Before I could get deep in thought Claire broke the silence._

"Did ya' have fun in class?" She wouldn't know because she's 2 years older than me and of course in a different class..

"It was fine." I shrugged. I wasn't to fond of the people in the class, they all were nice, there was a quiet kid in the back with light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair, he never introduced himself to me. I saw him staring at me, a few times.. These country folk don't know staring is impolite I guess.. Eh, for now I'll call him Blue Eyes.

"Ya' gotta give it a chance, Izz. I know it ain't the same as Florida but, you'll get used to it an' meet sum' interestin' folk" She said blankly. She was right. I was being picky...

"I know but-" I noticed 2 older kids surrounding a kid my age in the mini-park.

"Are ya gon' cry, Dixon?" the skinny blonde kid with lots of freckles on his face asked mockingly.

"Aw, Travis, you're hurtin' it's feelings. HAH, you're just a redneck piece of trash!" the chubby kid with black curly hair teased bitterly. I had enough, I always hated bullies.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" I shouted. I surprised myself how loud I shouted, even with my baby squeaky voice, I sounded fearless. One of the guys turned around and scoffed.

"Oh, lookie here, Is this your little girlfriend? He chuckled "What are you gon' do about it , pipsqueak?" The kid, who's name I learned was Travis, said.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I said fearlessly to the guy who could easily squish me..

"You lil' bi-" He grabbed me and I winced waiting for whatever was in store.

"Leave her alone asswipe!" Claire shouted behind me. It was obvious, she was mad. She even said a bad word.. Travis dropped me, and exchanged a few words with Claire while him and his friend walked away & laughed at us. I dusted off my jeans which had grass stains on the legs. Claire helped me up. That was then that I noticed the kid who was being bullied by the meanie heads, as I found a nickname for them. It was Blue Eyes. Those eyes pierced into my soul.

"Why did ya' help me?" He asked with a southern drawl. I've always loved southern accents, I always used to tell Claire how cute her voice was, and she'd just laugh.

"Because, No one deserves to be mistreated like that. I'm Izzy , I'm pretty sure I saw you at school today" I smiled brightly at him. He just nodded. Wow this town isn't very polite and social. I started to walk away with Claire.

"'M Daryl, Daryl Dixon" he stated slightly confused. I just nodded, and gave a small smile. "Thanks" he mumbled awkwardly and rubbed his arm..

"See ya at school, I guess." I said.. In the corner of my eye, I saw Claire with her arms crossed and smirking.. Ugh, This has been a confusing and weird day. He shrugged and walked off, picking up his backpack on the way..

"Whata' conversationalist?" Claire chuckled. I giggled. I still couldn't get those eyes, those beautiful baby blue eyes out of my head. We laughed, and talked all the way to My Uncle Jim's farmhouse..

Little did I know, I'd be in love with you. Little did I know, you were thinking of me too and Little did I know, What the future held... When I looked in those eyes... I saw what I was looking for.

**_AN: Hi everyone! This is my fanfiction and I've already posted it on different sites but, it hasn't done really well. I decided to post it here in hopes that people will read it cx_**

**_Thanks :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Darylina!"_

I hated when he called my that. I looked across the bar, and saw em' gettin' drinks that he couldn't afford. Damn, he's more of a asswipe than usual.

"This one's on you, baby brother" He chuckled along with his drunk bearded friends.

"When's Izzy and her friends comin', I haven't been laid n' a few days" Bart laughed. Merle just scoffed, and I tried to keep myself from vomiting.

"Like she'd sleep with ya', damn girl is way outta ya league. I betcha' Darylina ova here is gon' be the one ta' have sum fun tonight." All the guys laughed, I rolled my eyes. Izzy was out of my league. A girl like her would never want me. Sure, we've been bestfriends for 6 years. But, that's all we'll ever be. Friends...

"She has a boyfriend." I said with a hint of jealousy. Merle just laughed. "Not tha' ya care" I said grabbing a bottle of Southern Comfort, that was when the music came on and Merle went to go dance with two whores. None of em' tried to hit on me, which I didn't give a fuck about. I got taken outta my daze, when someone whistled and Bart and Merle started laughing and walking towards the door. I turned around and saw her. Hair perfect, perfect curves, perfect face, perfect legs, perfect everything. I quickly turned around cause I noticed the heat on my cheeks. Dixons don't blush. Plain and simple.

"Hey Daryl" she said with that smile I'd come to love and plopped down next to me. I just gave a small smirk and nodded.

"Whata' bout' me girlie?" Merle stumbled over laughing, obviously drunk as hell. "Ain't givin' no lovin' ta' lil ole Merle" he smiled and put his arm on her shoulder. Izzy just laughed. I didn't understand Izzy, how she'd just play it off. Most girls would laugh in Merle's face. Or be to drunk to say no.

"Looks like that girl over there will beat me for it tonight, Merle." she said kiddingly and pointed to the whore dancing by herself lookin' around for some action. Merle just smiled big and walked over to the "piece o' ass".

"So.. where's Amber an' Cherry?" I scanned around the bar, they'd probably be makin' out in the men's bathroom with one of Merle's buddies. Note to self: Don't go to the bathroom.

"Hell, who knows. My guess is their getting it on tonight." She smiled and laughed. I looked over to her and my heart jumped right through chest. She was so beautiful. I didn't understand why she always took my back, and put up with Merle's bullshit.

"You know, I'm not busy this weekend. I really wanna go hunting with you and Merle." She did the puppy dog face, that always worked. I think that's one of the reasons you like er', her huntin' skills. I told myself.. Being gorgeous was just a plus for her. She was good at everything, if you let her try.

"Oh yeah? I'll have ta' teach ya how ta use that bow o' yers" I said blankly and grabbed another bottle. She got a bow for her 15th birthday, and has been taking lessons for a year. I've never seen er' shoot it though.

"Oh Daryl, I already know how. I've taken lessons for practically a year." She laughed and drank some of her wine. Then she turned to face me, with a smile on her face. "I want to learn how to track, I have for a couple years. I mean, I've never shot an animal and I'd probably feel bad about it but, you have to live and learn right?" She laughed.

"Ye' I'll teach ya on Friday" I smirked. She smiled big and hugged me. Once again, I tried to keep the heat from rising. "Dixons don't fuckin' blush" Merle would nag me in my head.

"HEY IZZY!" Cherry yelled from across the bar. She walked over with some guy by her side, lookin' like a lost puppy. "Is it possible ya could get another ride?" She said with a Georgia accent similar to mine.

"Oh shit, I'll try. Just hope it won't have to be any creeps" Izzy stated sarcastically.

"Ye can ride wit' me." I spoke up. I really didn't want one of those creeps eyes and hands all over Izzy.

"Thanks! You've saved my life tonight" she laughed and rolled her eyes at Cherry.

"Okay, so ya'll got it worked out?" Izzy was about to speak when she cut her off. "Great! See ya tomorrow Izzy." she practically yelled and ran off with her prince "charmin".

"Crazy bitch" I muttered. Izzy just snorted and laughed with me.

=======================================================

When things died down, and I wasn't drunk, just had a good buzz. Everyone was leavin'. Merle talking with some chick. I scoffed. He was the King of one night stands.

"Hey baby brotha'. I'm goin' home with this sweetheart tonight" He threw me the keys of the truck "Take good care o' er" Merle laughed.

"He always does, man. Be gettin' it gooood tonight." Bart laughed and stubbled. Damn, bunch of fruit loops.

"I was talkin' bout' ma' truck, ya dumbass." Merle said blankly and walked off with his fuck buddy of the night. Izzy scoffed. "Hey, tha' ain't very ladylike" Bart winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Ya' ready ta' go?" I asked. I damn sure was. I was sick of these guys givin' her that look.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go." she nodded and said aggravated. She didn't look very comfortable. I understood. Bein' with these pinheads makes ya wanna scream and puke at the same time.

=================================================

The windows were down, Radio was up. Izzy was singing with the radio with that voice of an Angel to "Billie Jean". We came to a stop at her house, I turned the key and the radio died down.

"Thanks for taking me home. I'm pissed at Cherry for doing that. You didn't have to." she smiled and grabbed her purse from the floor.

"No problem. Ya' still lookin' forward ta' huntin' on Saturday?" I asked. I really wanted her to.

"Of course! I'll see ya then." She said. I looked at her lips and wanted to kiss her so bad. Hell with it.

"Okay well-" I cut her off pressing my lips to hers. She seemed shocked at first but, then started kissing me back. I was in heaven. I thought I was dreaming. She placed her small hand on my cheek. And we broke off the kiss. She looked in my eyes, and made my heart beat loud.

"Text me." she said plainly and opened the door. I ruined it. She hates ya now. God damn it.  
"Hey Daryl?" she asked. Oh great, now she's gonna bring it up.

"Ye'?" I said. I waited for the embarrassment. When she kissed me, and I was shocked.

"Thanks.." she said quietly and got out of the car with those big brown eyes piercing my soul. I nodded. I was so confused. I always tried to hide my feelings. This was different. I think I was in love with her.. I watched her walk into the house. I sat their in the car and noticed in the rear-view mirror, I was blushing.

"God damn it." I ran a hand thru my hair and laughed. "Maybe Dixons do blush." I mumbled to myself and drove off.

**_AN: Okay. This is a flashback, hopefully ya'll catch on. Make sure to leave some reviews to the newbie. Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ugh, there's no service here Daryl." I said slightly aggravated. He just rolled his eyes, while Merle laughed. I can't live without my phone. I mean what if_ _something awful happened.. Like Taylor didn't get that top from the mall. She'd be devastated. And, so would I, cause I wouldn't get to wear it either._

_"Tha' sounds like a girl problem" Daryl said biting his thumb nail and walked away. How could he not think of how much dirt is under that. Sheesh..I started climbing up the tree.. like a good tracker would do. My mission is to find cell service._

_"What in tha' hell do ya think yer doin', girlie?" Merle chuckled._

_"I'm using the skills Daryl taught me and I'm tracking cell service" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. He just scoffed. "If ya' fall don't expect me savin' yer ass!" Merle shouted. I shook my head and smirked.. I finally got to a high enough branch._

_"Holy hell! I got signal! Woo!" I giggled. I was excited. I started doing a little dance on the branch._

_"Alright. Come on down before Darylina gets back and sees what you've done"_ _Merle said annoyed. I didn't care. I responded to all of my texts. Okay, I yelped cause I fell backwards and saw I was dangling head first with my hair flowing in the wind. I probably looked like a bat._

_"Damn girl, can't take care o' herself fer a second." Merle scoffed. I laughed at how aggravated he got with me, after all he was like 26 and I was 17. I heard the bushes and twigs snapping and saw Daryl come out of the woods._

_"I can't leave ya alone_ _fer two seconds, Izzy." Daryl smirked. I laughed and gave him the biggest smile._

_"Hey, I got cell service now!" I smirked then winked at him.._

**_AN: Short flashback, after this chapter is the the actual story. YAY!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"Table for two please." The male costumer said politely. I smiled big at him, even though I hated this job. Earning the money for a new car is gonna take a while.

"Alright, right this way." I picked them a table and sat the menu's down, I went over to some of the other costumers got them drinks, orders. This job was easy, but boring as hell. The only reason I got it was cause my best friend, Taylor, worked here also. I ran my hand thru my thick brown hair.

"Hey Izz." Taylor said. I smirked at her, she was always late.

"Hey, what's your late excuse this time?" I chuckled and printed a receipt.

"Ok, This time I swear I'm not joking. Some crazy guy at the gas station bit me. Look." She said. She showed me a bite on her skin, that didn't look anything like a human had done. Damn, he was crazy for a reason.

"Girl.. you need to go to the doctor. That doesn't look good!" I said with wide eyes.

"I'm going after work. Hey, I don't feel good. I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Can you take my table?" she asked and held her head. I rolled my eyes and nodded.. She winked at me and strolled off.

I grabbed the book, and put the pen behind my ear. I walked over to Table 13 and noticed the costumers had their head down. Weird..

"Um.. Hi, excuse me. Can I take your order please?" I said. They started growling.. "No need to be hungry anymore, I'm here to take your order." I laughed. I moved the menu out of the way, and gasped. The costumer had half of it's face off. I screamed. That was a bad idea, cause John the busboy came over and was trying to calm me down. Then the monster grabbed John and started eating him. I screamed, he screamed, everyone screamed. I went in the bathroom to get Taylor, the bathroom was empty. I heard all the chaos from the outside.

"Taylor! We need to go!" I heard growling. Oh no.. Taylor started limping towards me. I started crying. I ran out the door, I couldn't get eaten. I grabbed my purse and ran outside and fiddled with my car keys. One of those things noticed me. Oh god. I was crying. I unlocked the door and got in. The thing made it's way to my car, and started banging on the car window. I started the car, and drove off. I was crying. I pulled in my driveway and saw Daryl's truck out in the front. I got out, ran inside. Turned the radio on.

"Please all units and citizens evacuate to Atlanta for the safezone, the CDC is currently working on a cu-" the radio started fuzzing. I grabbed my backpack and put a first aid kit, water bottle, some food in it. I went upstairs. I grabbed my bow and 30 arrows, my hunting knife and my shotgun with a silencer incase, one of em' tries to hurt me and packed some clothes in the remainder of my backpack. And looked out the window. I saw Daryl. I heard the door open, it was him. It closed. Luckily he had a key.

"IZZY!" he screamed and sounded like he was crying. I ran downstairs and hugged him. He was mumbling stuff and hugging me. I was crying, He was crying.

"We gotta get to Atlanta, Daryl!" I wiped under my eyes. He nodded and looked around.

"Did ya already pack?" He asked. I nodded." Then let's go we'll take my truck." he said and his lips formed in a straight line. "We gotta go pick up Merle though." he grabbed my hand, I got in. Some of those things started banging on the window. I turned away, he watched.

"Did ya' get bit?" he cleared his throat. I shook my head. He smiled and rubbed my arm. I watched as we pulled out of the drive, and left my home. Everything started going black after a while, and I fell to sleep..

======================================================================

I woke up to someone shakin' me. I heard voices, but I wished and wanted whatever happened last to be a bad dream. I finally opened my eyes. We were on the highway, it was packed. Hundreds of cars..

"Hey there, girly." I heard Merle say. I smirked at him. "Did ya' git yer beauty sleep?" he laughed. I shook my head.

"After what I saw, I don't think I'll ever be able to have beauty sleep again." I pursed my lips, and shook my head. Getting shivers from thinking about everyone I knew as one of those things. I felt him put his arm around me.

"It's okay, I'll help ya' sleep tonight." he winked. I pushed his arm off me and laughed.

"I don't think so." I smiled. I looked around. "Where's Daryl?" I started getting scared.

"He's outside talkin' wit sum dumbasses." Merle rolled his eyes. I got out of the car, and spotted Daryl.. He saw me, I smiled.

"How ya' feelin'?" he asked. I just nodded. I looked around, saw people crying, praying.

"I'm fine." I gave a little smile. I lied. I was scared, and confused. My stomach grumbled. AND I was hungry. I heard an unfamiliar laugh. I looked up and saw a guy in a police uniform with big brown eyes, and same color hair as me. I smiled at him.

"Well hello there, little lady. I'm Shane." he said with a southern drawl. Softer than Daryl's. I still was in love with Daryl's voice. Yeah, I was also in love with him..

"I'm Izzy." I smiled. I stuck my hand out and he shook it.

"Pleasure ta' meet ya' both." He nodded at me and Daryl. A pretty woman with a son, who looked about eleven or twelve came over.

"Hello, I'm Lori and this is my boy, Carl." she smiled and the little boy waved. I laughed.

"I'm Izzy and this is Daryl." I pointed towards Daryl who just mumbled. He was still socially awkward as ever. Then, a woman with short grey hair came over with a daughter who looked eleven with a short blonde bob. She was adorable. She smiled cutely.

"I'm Carol. Over there's my husband Ed." She said in a soft tone meekly and pointed to the large man smoking a cigar. I sensed something about him. I didn't like him. I've seen that look Carol gave him. Like she loves him but, hates him. It was the look Daryl gave his father and Merle. This woman was abused by her husband, I could tell. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Sophia." The cute little blonde girl smiled big and held out her hand.

"I'm Izzy and this is-" I turned around and saw Daryl talking with Shane. "Well, that's Daryl." I laughed. She batted her eyelashes.

"Very nice to meet you!" she smiled at ran off to Carl. How cute.

"Wow, she's beautiful just like her mother and has nice manners." I smirked. She just smiled big, nodded a thanks, and walked off to watch the children. I heard planes, I looked up and saw 4 helicopters heading towards the city. I ran in the woods, until I saw the city and heard a boom and saw much worse than a boom. I put my hand over my mouth. I just noticed then Lori next to me, she put her arm around me.. She was crying. I'm guessing she was expecting someone to come and meet her and her little family on the highway. We walked back to the road and got in the cars. Daryl explained Atlanta was going to be blocked. So, us and a few others started taking the backpath..

==================================================================

It's been a week since the start of all this. There's about twenty of us in the group. There's  
Shane, Daryl and Merle (of course), Lori, Carl, Carol, Sophia, Ed, Dale, Glenn, Amy, Andrea, The Morales family, Jacqui, Theodore aka T-Dog, and Jim. We've been doing pretty good, I'm not hungry anymore. Atlanta wasn't as safe, as everyone said it was. I talk to everyone especially Amy, Andrea, Dale, and Glenn. I go hunting with Daryl, most often. I clean Merle's, Daryl's, and my clothes. I don't like it but, I try to help.. Even with the world ending, I'm still a woman in a man's world except I know how to shoot a gun, protect myself, clean, track and hunt.

"You're so lucky, you know how to hunt." Amy said while folding clothes, with her soft sweet voice. I smiled.

"It's not that hard, I'll teach you to how shoot my bow if you want." I said. She smiled and looked to Andrea who nodded.

"Thanks Izz!" she hugged me tight while Andrea laughed and folded Amy's shirt.

"Izzy!" I heard Daryl shout. Andrea and Amy looked over at me.

"Well, that's my cue." I laughed. Amy giggled, and Andrea rolled her eyes. Andrea reminded me of Taylor so much. I got up and walked to Daryl with my quiver and arrows on my back. And my holster had 2 hunting knifes in each side. My hair in a high ponytail. I was determined to catch stuff today.

"Ye' ready?" Daryl asked. I nodded. We walked in the woods, ready to sponsor for our group.

==================================================================

We were walking back to camp, I had 3 rabbits, and 2 squirrels. Daryl had 4 squirrels, and 1 rabbit. I heard loud noises, sex noises. I scrunched my nose, and looked at Daryl. I read his mind. I climbed the tree, and located the sound. I saw Lori and Shane. I thought they were a couple, but they'd just laugh. They were "makin' love like bunnies" as Merle put it. I turned away, I didn't wanna see this. Daryl quietly laughed and we stalked off and left them at their business.

"They sure found a good place ta' have sum fun." Daryl snickered which turned into a scoff. I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'll never get that image out of my head." I wanted to puke. We finally made it back to the camp, Lori and Shane came back after a few minutes. Lori had that look her face, she was relaxed. I had to keep myself from laughing. Daryl smirked at me, and I stuck my tongue out. I headed in the tent we slept in. Merle who was drinking whiskey spotted me.

"Did ya' two fuck out there or sumthin'? Izzy's lookin pale." Merle smirked. I scoffed. "I'm takin' it as she didn't like it, baby brotha'." Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Nah, It was Lori an' Shane tha was havin' tha' fun." Daryl said. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head in digust. Merle laughed and mumbled something along the lines of "Dum' virgins". Which I didn't care. I don't believe in sex before marriage. I didn't wanna be known as that girl who got pregnant and her boyfriend left her. Merle walked outta the tent, high as a kite. Shane was sending a group to Atlanta for supplies. As we call them now, going on runs. Glenn, Merle, T-Dog, Andrea, and Mr. Morales all were chosen to go. I gave Andrea, Glenn, and Merle a hug and whispered in his ear "You be good". He winked and I just walked back to Me, Daryl's and Merle's tent and started looking through Merle's stash. Daryl came in and I didn't notice.

"What're ya' doin?" he asked. I jumped and looked back at him.

"Jesus, You scared me." I said and put my hand on my chest while he rolled his eyes. _Jerk.._"Daryl, we gotta get this away from him." I held up the bag and narrowed my eyebrows at Daryl. "Did you see him high as a kite and he's going to Atlanta? I'm worried about the safety of everyone else now, you know what he's capable off when he's in this condition." I sighed.

"Izzy, he's tough a' hell, he's gon' be fineee." he dragged out the last word. I knew he was right, but it didn't feel right.

"Alright, 'M goin' huntin'." I nodded. I didn't ask to go cause I knew he needed time alone and his hunts lasted 2 days. I had a bad feeling about what was going down in Atlanta. A really bad feeling...

_**AN: Present day, finally. Enjoy & leave me some reviews! (:**_


	5. Chapter 5

I was down out at the lake with Carol, Jacqui, Amy and Andrea. As much as I hated washing clothes, I had to cause I was suppose to do the woman's job for Daryl, and Merle. It's still a man's world, and I'm determined to be in this world of theirs. I was folding my shirt deep in thought, when Amy broke the awkward silence.

"I miss my phone, and my computer." Amy stated.

"I miss my coffee machine." Jacqui said in a serious tone. I looked at her funny and laughed. I wasn't big on coffee, I was obsessed with tea though.

"I miss my washing machine." Carol said meekily as she folded her clothes.

"I miss my closet, and homemade food." I said. All the girls laughed. "What? You guys don't like food?" I teased.

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea said and smirked. We all laughed except Amy who shook her head in disgust.

Carol turned her head towards Ed to make sure he didn't hear and whispered in a low hushed tone "Me too.". We started laughing, even Amy.

"Get back to work, This ain't no comedy club!" Ed shouted and exhaled his cigarette. I fanned the smoke away from my nose and coughed. I hated smoke.

"You gotta problem, little lady?" he said. He got in my face and blew smoke right in my face. I scowled.

"Ed, please don't." Carol said

"What is your job, Ed? Sitting on your ass all day and smoking cigarettes." I said and threw down the clothes I was washing..

"I'm sure as hell not gonna listen to smarty mouth bitch. I'll tell ya' what." He said and walked forward as I stood my stance.

"Ed, I think you need to leave." Andrea said and crossed her arms.

"Don't think cause your some collage educator, I won't knock you on your ass." Andrea gasped. "You c'mon now." he looked at Carol. "Before ya reget it later." Carol had the deer caught in headlights stance.

"So she can back with fresh bruises later?" Jacqui shook her head.

"C'mon now." He grabbed Carol's arm. Me and Andrea grabbed Carol and held her back. I was not gonna let her get beat by this sick man.

"No, Carol. You stay here." I said and furrowed my eyebrows and Ed. Andrea took a hold of Carol. And, the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I heard gasps, and Amy helped me up while Shane was beating the hell out of Ed. I refused to look at what was happening or Ed. I just walked back to the RV, I heard people ask what happened but, I kept going. I went in RV, and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror where I had a red palm on my face, that was lightly going away. I lightly traced over the red hand print. I heard a knock and saw Shane with a small smile.

"Hey.. Ya' ok?" he asked with concern. I nodded.

"It's not gonna be bruised. I'll be ok." I nodded and gave a small smile.

"If Ed bothers anyone else, please lemme' know." he said.

"Aye aye captain." I saluted and he saluted back with a grin and walked off.

===========================================================

I heard a car alarm. It was loud and was gonna attract walkers. People were freaking out, and I was seeing which was way it was coming from.

That's when a red car pulled up and Glenn exited. I waved and smiled, he waved back.

"Turn that damn thing off. We'll be attracting all the geeks in Atlanta." Shane said in a pissy tone. One second, he was friendly. Next thing you know, he was a pain in the-

"I would but, I don't know how." Glenn shrugged. Shane rolled his eyes and got to work on the car. I spotted Andrea and Morales getting out of the car, I ran to Andrea and gave her a hug.

"Why did it take you guys so long?" I asked.

"We had a little trouble getting back-" Andrea said.

"We got some help. Come on out helicopter boy!" Morales interjected. Andrea laughed and nodded. Then, came out "Helicopter Boy".

"DAD!" Carl screamed. Lori looked over to where the man was, and dropped what she was holding and ran over to him. This was Lori's husband? But, I thought he was dead.

"Oh my god." he mumbled and hugged both of them tight exchanging a few kisses. Shane stood back watching all this happen with a unhappy look on his face. I could tell he didn't like the fact of Lori's husband coming and taking her back away from him..

"Rick?" Shane asked. Rick smiled even brighter. The two exchanged a big man hug, and I smiled. This meant there was hope. There was only one problem. Where was Merle?

"Umm, Andrea!" I called over to her. "Where's Merle?" I asked with worry on my face. Rick looked at me and came over.

"Your husband caused some trouble, ma'am. We handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta." he said with authority, and guilt. My husband? I wanted to laugh, but I was to shocked too.. I knew I had a bad feeling.

"He's not my husband. But, it's Daryl's brother...I know that Merle causes a lot of trouble, I've known him since, I was ten. But, I don't think we can get that statement to Daryl. They are both hard-headed." I said.

"Oh, I'm Rick." he stuck his hand out there.

"Izzy." I shook his hand. "Daryl's on a hunting trip right now, he probably won't be back till-".

There was a few screams. A walker got into camp but was eating on a deer. Oh brother.. Daryl's gonna be here soon. I'll have to explain to him what happened. He'll explode on Rick or Shane. I heard twigs snapping and saw him. The guilt washed over me

"Oh shit, tha' 's my deer." Daryl shouted. Everyone was panicking over the walker. He rolled his eyes, and stabbed it in the head. "Don' ya'll know nothin'? It's gotta be tha' brain." Amy looked sick and walked away and hugged Andrea.

"Do ya' think we coul' cut 'round tha bit part?" Daryl asked examining the deer.

"I wouldn't risk it." Shane said and bit his thumbnail in digust.

"Hello Daryl, I have to tell you-" Rick was interrupted by Daryl.

"Who tha' hell are ya'?" Daryl asked with his scrunched up eyebrows.

"I'm Rick and-" I interrupted Rick this time.

"Daryl, we need to talk." I said. I didn't wanna break his heart with this news, but I couldn't let Rick's face get pounded in. Daryl looked from me to Rick.

"Somethin' ya' wanna tell me?" Daryl asked Rick then looked at me.

"I handcuffed your brother to a roof." Rick said with guilt. Daryl turned around ran his hand thru his hair. Oh God..

"Lemme process this." Daryl said. "You handcuffed ma' brotha' to a roof an' left him there!" Daryl shouted. I grabbed his arm, and he looked back at me. Pain in those blue eyes.. He shoved my arm off of his. Then he started throwing squirrels at Rick and was about to tackle him when Shane grabbed him and put him in a choke hold.

"Shane, STOP!" I shouted. Daryl mumbled something I couldn't quite hear,

"Oh yeah, file a complaint." Shane said and let go. I grabbed Daryl's arm

"Daryl..." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and he gave up.

"I locked the door with a padlock so the geeks can't get him. It's my fault. I'm the one who dropped the key." T-Dog said and looked down. Daryl scoffed..

"I'm going back." Rick said.

"So am I." Glenn and T-Dog both agreed.

"I'll go too." I chucked in. Merle was an ass but, he was Daryl's brother and sometimes, my friend.

"Oh hell na. You're stayin' here. I don't need ta' loose anyone else today." Daryl said. I pouted.

"I can't loose you either, so be careful." I crossed my arms. And he nodded.

"Ye' too." Daryl said and looked me up and down. I watched as he left. I knew how much pain, he was feeling. He always wore the same mask though.

They all got in the car and drove off. I walked off thinking. None of us would know what would be happening this evening.

**_AN: I have this story on other websites, so I'm just going to update it all. :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

It had felt like hours since, the boys have left. I was feeling worried, I caught myself catching on to an old habit. Biting my fingernails. Gahhh. I removed my hand away from my mouth. I was thinking.. If they found Merle, he would probably attack T-Dog and Rick. What if they didn't find him? What if someone got lost on the way? What if someone died? What if Daryl died? I was being tapped on the shoulder. I looked behind me and saw little Carl and Sophia both of them with big hopeful eyes, they wanted something. I smirked.

"What's up guys?" I asked. I loved kids. Honestly, I got along with kids more than I did adults, sometimes. Unless you were the kid on the airplane kicking the back of my seat.

"Me and Sophia wanna go on an adventure!" Carl explained with determination just like his father had, even though I hadn't known Rick that long, I could see Carl growing up just like him. I smirked and ran a hand thru my tangled hair. I really need to brush this mess.

"Well-" I looked in those pleading eyes. I sighed. "What do you have in mind?" I asked and rolled my eyes. Dang, kids. Part of me wanted to say no. But, when I saw his eyes I knew he needed this. Same with Soph.

"Well, I have a football... but Sophia doesn't know how to play." Carl said looking disapointed. I looked at Carl to Sophia. She looked like she wanted to play but, she couldn't. To be honest, I didn't know anything about football except for my high school boyfriends were football players, and I got asked to be a cheerleader..

"Soph... You want to learn how to play?" I asked. She looked to Carl then back to me and nodded. She wanted to prove herself, just as much as I did.. I smiled at how much she was like me when I was younger.

"Well, let's get going. Let me ask your mothers first, okay? Get ready for a game, Carl. You too Sophia." I winked at them and they both smiled. I walked over to where the woman were doing laundry where Carol and Lori were. Carol looked up and smiled.

"The kids... uh- want to play a game.. And, I was wondering if I could take them right over there to play a few games." I smiled and pointed to the little patch of grass near the RV. Lori looked at Carol and nodded.

"I think that'd be a good idea. You think you'll be ok watching them?" Lori asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and gave a small smile, she returned the favor and gave the signature Lori smile. Carol just nodded and looked down at her laundry.

"I think that would be good for Sophia." Carol said shy-like and nodded. I smiled and nodded, in a way of saying Thanks and trotted off to the little monsters.

"So what did they say?" Carl asked, hoping it was a yes. Sophia looked just as hopeful as Carl did.

"Sorry, guys but they said-" They both looked sad at each other. "YES! They said yes!" I said cheerfully. "C'mon let's go now." I smirked. They cheered and Carl grabbed his football and we headed off as I smiled when I saw Sophia tackle Carl to the ground. It reminded me of Daryl and me when we were kids.

======================================================================

I tackled them both to the ground tickling them. They were laughing, begging for me to stop. I laughed with them and caught my breath, while they did the same.

"Thanks Izzy!" they both shouted at the same time, and ran to their mothers. I smirked. Sophia and I both caught on fast. I heard yelling.. Not just any yelling. Shane's yelling...

"Ya' need to just relax. Ya' are getting dehydrated, Jim." Shane shouted, as I saw Jim was digging holes. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I went over there, and listened. I was to out of breath to give my imput and quite frankly, I didn't think Shane would listen anyway. Everything was a blur, before you know it Jim was chained to a tree while Jacqui gave him some water. He was acting crazy, but Shane was too..

"Alright then-" Shane turned around and almost bumped into me. His eyes looked into mine, trying to figure out my life story and it burned into me. "Sorry." he said and looked down then walked off._What was that about?_ I thought.. I was really hoping Daryl and them would come back soon. Things were getting creepy down here... I was hoping everything would be okay..

=====================================================================

Things were going good. Everyone was eating the fish, Andrea and Amy caught and the squirrel and rabbit that me and Daryl caught. It tasted good the way Lori cooked it. I never was a seafood girl, but the fish was pretty good. Everyone was smiling, holding their loved ones, talking and laughing. It was great. Amy sat down her plate, got up and was walking to the RV.

"Where ya' going?" Andrea asked. Amy gave her a stern look.

"So much for being polite, I gotta pee." Amy said kiddingly and rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, where's the toilet pap-" Amy was cut off by her own screaming. I dropped my plate, and looked that way to see one of my best friends, being bit in the arm by a monster. Everyone was screaming. Bullets, screams, cries, chomping, growling. That was all I heard. I grabbed my gun and knife out of my holster and began shooting. I saw Sophia being cornered, took out my knife pinned them all down. I picked her up, and she placed her head in my neck. She wasn't heavy at all.

"Don't look, Soph and cover your ears." I said while she did what she was told, and shot at all the uncoming walkers. I saw Carol crying for her baby. I ran to her, gave her Sophia, and kept shooting.

"Get inside the RV!" I yelled while shooting the walkers, I was almost out of ammo.

"What about you?" Carol sobbed holding on to Sophia.

"I can protect myself, I'll be fine!" I shouted and nodded to the RV where people were already ontop. I ran past Carol, and Ed's tent and saw him getting eaten and completely ignored his screams. I usually wasn't this mean, but that man deserved it. I shot, and when I thought all the walkers were gone, I got pinned down. My clip was empty and I couldn't reach my knife. I was doomed. I could practically feel the walker's warm breathe on my face trying to eat me. I got chills down my spine. My arms were giving out but, I wasn't giving up without a fight. _Was this it?_ I thought till' I heard the most magical sound ever.

"IZZY!" Daryl screamed. _He's back, They are back;_ I thought.

"DARYL! Over here!" I screamed. It was no use my arms were giving out, and the walker was still clawing. Just when I thought I was doomed, an arrow went right thru the walkers eye and fell on me. _His arrow_ I thought. I pushed the body off of me, I saw his blue eyes scanning me for injuries.

"Ya' bit, ya' ok Izz?" he asked grabbing my hands. I was in shock at the moment. I can't believe I almost died. I took a shaky inhale, and pushed him out of the way and ejected all my food in my stomach out. He pulled my hair out from in front of me and rubbed my back till' I was finished. I wiped my mouth, and he gave me water and that's when I noticed.. We were back in the tent, which meant he carried me.. I sipped some water, and saw him looking at me worriedly. I nodded and looked around and noticed something.. _Where was Merle?_

"Daryl..." I said with a shaky tone of voice. "Where's Merle?" I asked with sad eyes..

"Tha' sumbitch' is alive, Izzy. He cut off his own hand, and escaped tha building." he said and wiped his eyes..

"I know Daryl, he's okay." I rubbed his back soothingly. "We're okay too. We are going to be okay.." I gave a small smile. And before I knew it I was looking into those baby blues that sucked me in, and he was leaning in and pressed his lips to mine. All I felt were Daryl's soft lips and my heart racing... _We were going to be okay.. I just knew that for sure.._

**_AN: I love Merle to death, but I have a big plan for him in my story cx Enjoy !_**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked out of the tent with my arms crossed, with Daryl closely behind. How did that group of walkers get here? All I heard was weeping from people that lost their loved ones, and weeping from Lori, and Carol holding on to their babies. I looked over and saw Andrea hadn't moved from Amy's side. I walked over and she aimed her gun at me, still looking at Amy.

"I'm not here to take her.. I thought you could use company.. I'm here for you, Andrea." I said.

"Tha' dead girl's a tickin' time bomb!" Daryl shouted. I sighed. He was right, but.. it was Andrea's last bit of family and now she's gone.

"Oh leave her alone!" Lori shouted. Daryl frowned and walked off helping T-Dog and Morales with the bodies. I rubbed Andrea's back.

"Amy was a great friend, and a great sister.." I looked at her, only now did she look to me, and gave a small smile. "She was beautiful, smart, and so brave.." I continued. "She'd want you to be strong... for the group, for me... but, most importantly her." Andrea nodded and wiped away a few tears.. "Don't give up, Andrea. The group needs you, I need you.." I said. I could tell she was suicidal, I was almost at the verge of giving up too. Daryl would yell at me and tell me how stupid I was if I told him. Me and Andrea were similar in some ways..

"Thanks Izzy. That helped.. a lot. You're my best friend. Thanks for making me feel better." She hugged me and we both looked down to see Amy had come back to life.. (not in a good way).. She started growling and trying to lunge at Andrea. Andrea started talking to her telling her how much she loved her and held the gun at her head. I didn't want to see this. I stood up and turned around.. and held back my tears. Then I heard that one thing that I didn't want to hear happen to my good friend...

**BAM!**

====================================================================

"We could go to Fort Benning-" Shane was interjected. He looked aggravated and .. scary.

"No, no.. The CDC is our best bet." Rick said.

"That's in the heart of Atlanta, ya know how many walkers we'd come across?" T-Dog argued.

"Hundreds." Dale awnsered his question.

"Why? Fort Benning would be secure and, and-" Shane fought back.

"That's a hundred miles in the other direction, Shane." Rick said in his "get all done" tone.

"We're already low on food and gas." I said with folded arms, and everyone nodded. I wasn't stating my opinion, I was stating FACTS.

"Well, why don't we go to the CDC and if that's a bust we can-"

"Well, wha' if their was hundreds of walkers crawlin' around, huh? Half o' us would be dead ina' second." Daryl scoffed.

"It's settled. We're going to the CDC. It's the only chance we have for Jim." Rick stated.

"What happens if he turns on us in the RV? How much time does he have? There's so many questions. I mean, we've never had a bite victim in the group before.." I said the last part a little quietly, Rick nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on him in the RV." Jacqui spoke up.

"Alright, it's settled. Everyone pack up!" Rick shouted so all members could hear. Shane scoffed and walked off. I walked off ready to pack. I grabbed my bag, and put my bow and arrows on my back. I placed a knife and a gun in my holster with my handbag at my side, and my quiver with my bow and arrows on the back. I saw Daryl waiting by the truck with the tent in the back with Merle's motorcycle.

"Ye' ready?" Daryl asked. I gave a small smile and nodded. He opened the door for me, and I smirked at him.

"Why thank you, Daryl!" I said with my best british accent. "How lovely of you." I continued and he smirked.

"Yer' welcom'." He said trying to make his accent more thick. I laughed and elbowed him. The truck turned on and the radio came on and started playin "Redneck Woman". Daryl looked at me and laughed. I rolled my eyes and changed the channel.

"What kind of "low-class broad" did Merle take home?" I quoted the song and laughed. The fact that I stated we haven't been in the truck since the beginning of this, and we didn't have the radio on. Daryl snickered.

"Hell if ah' know.." Daryl replied. I scrunched up my nose at the thought.. I yawned. "I'll let cha git yer' beauty sleep." Daryl smirked. I nodded. I was tired.. and drifted off dreaming of the days before the world "ended".

======================================================================

I woke up being shaked, I opened my eyes..

"We're here." Daryl said with his blue orbs focused on me.

We all got out our cars, I had my bow ready. I was invited with the some of decay, and death. I scrunched up my nose and coughed.. _Worst smell ever_ I thought. We made it to the front.. I noticed one less member of the group. _Jim._

"Where's Jim?" I whispered to Daryl.

"You were asleep an' he wa' close ta' turnin' so we left em' on tha' side o' tha road." Daryl mumbled. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I felt tears prickling at my eyes. He was a good friend.

"This is the wrong call." I heard Shane say pulling Rick away. I felt Daryl tugging at my sleeve. I looked back at the CDC and saw the camera. The camera it moved..

"THE CAMERA-" I said, everyone looked at me. I wiggled out of Daryl's grip. "IT MOVED." I finished, looking back at the group who looked at me like I was crazy. Rick was banging on the door and I was yelling in the camera, Sophia was crying, while everyone was fussing.

Then, the doors open to reveal a bright light and I ran in immediately hearing Daryl calling after me. The room was empty though, everyone came in. No walkers, no dead bodies, no garbage, no smell... but, no people.. Daryl gave me a stern look. I just winked and then I heard the sound of a gun cocking and I turned into the direction of the noise. I raised my bow, Daryl raised his crossbow, Rick raised his gun, and Shane raised his shotgun.

"Anyone bit?" said an unfamiliar man's soothing voice.

"One of ours was but.." Rick hestitated. "he didn't make it." Everyone shared sad looks. "I'm Rick." Rick held out his hand. The man looked like he hadn't had any human contact he just smiled.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner." he said and nodded at me. Everyone lowered their weapons, except Daryl. I nudged him and I gave a soft smile to Jenner. "Go get any items you have outside.. Once, these doors close. They stay closed." He said. That gave me relief. I felt safe here.. but something.. I couldn't put my finger on it.. All the men went outside to retrieve our belongings. Daryl handed me my bag. I smiled and nodded at him. He nodded back.

"The price of admission is a blood sample." Jenner said. I looked at Rick. I knew what that meant.. Needles, Blood...

"We can do that." Rick said. Daryl squeezed my arm.

"Follow me." Jenner said.

We went down an elevator and had small talk and ready to begin our journey in our new "safehaven." How long will our new home last?

_**AN: Review please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

We walked into what looked like it used to be a conference room. After it was only me and Daryl in the room. Jenner called Daryl up. I was shaking. I hated needles with a passion, it felt someone was pulling my skin out of my arm. Daryl waited for me cause he knew my fear. I never fainted, but I HATED it.

"I need you to relax, the more you tense up the more it'll hurt.." Jenner said. I nodded while Daryl squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and felt a sharp pain.

"Done." Jenner said smiling. Daryl helped me up and we went into the hallway where everyone else was.

"Everyone can pick your rooms, your roommates and such. Go easy on the hot water and-" Jenner said and was interrupted.

"HOT WATER?" Glenn said with his eyes as big as saucers. Shane gave Glenn a look. "Sorry." Glenn mumbled. I smirked to keep my laugh from interrupting Jenner.

"Yes, Hot Water. After you get cleaned up make sure to meet back here." Jenner continued. "And, the showers are over there. Obviously." he pointed to a door with a label that said "Showers". Everyone nodded and set off to find their room.

"Ye' wanna bunk wit' me, I don't trust tha' Shane guy. He's been out o' it since his Deputy Dipshit got here." Daryl scoffed. I nodded and smiled. It was sweet how much he cared for me. We walked into the room and it looked pretty normal. There was a couch, 2 cots and a coffee table. I smirked and sat down with my bag on my lap and started looking through my bag and pulled out my favorite conditioner, shampoo, soap, razor and clean extra clothes.

"I'm gonna go shower." I said. Daryl nodded. I walked to the shower room and grabbed a towel and cleaned my body, my soul and my mind.

======================================================================  
I wrapped my towel around my body and dried off. I grabbed my clean clothes and put them on then I noticed a hair dryer sitting there. I grabbed it, plugged it up and started drying my hair. When, I finished I walked back to our room and saw Daryl wasn't there. _Probably showering_ I thought. I walked in the meeting room, and saw everyone eating laughing, even Daryl looking happy drinking alcohol. I heard someone whistle and saw it was T-Dog. I smirked, maybe putting on some of that concealer on was a good idea. I winked at him.

"You want a drink, Izzy?" Lori asked me. I looked around and saw all eyes were on me, even a pair of certain blue eyes. I nodded and gave a smile.

"I'll have some wine, I guess." I smiled, I wasn't a big drinker. Seeing Merle drink a lot changes that. I smirked at the thought.

"Oh come on, yer' a big girl. Get a shot or sumthin'." Daryl said. My eyes widened.

"A sh-shot?" I said. I've never had a shot, I've only had Miller's Lite beer and different types of wine. Daryl smirked at me, obviously sober.

"Unless yer a chicken." Daryl teased me. I narrowed my eyes. I heard Glenn make a "bawk" noise. "Ye' to ching chong."

"Bring it on, Dixon." I said. T-Dog handed me a shot. All eyes were on me. I chugged it and heard people cheering. I finished and sat my glass back down which resulted in a bang on the table. I smirked at him.

"Pretty good, I'll have another one." I said. I really felt like getting drunk tonight. I never got drunk back in the old world, that much. I only got drunk two times, at my cousin's house and at a Girl's Night. I refused to get drunk in public. But, I could control myself. "Now, you Glenn." I smirked, and he gulped down a beer and sat it down empty. He was already buzzing.

"Mom, I wanna try." Carl exclaimed.

"Carl, you know-" Lori was interrupted.

"I think it'd be okay." Rick said and Shane smiled and nodded with him. Both of them obviously drunk. I kept sipping, and sipping.

"Rick." She said in that "oh heell no tone". Rick chuckled.

"In Italy, the children are allowed to drink wine." Dale smirked, and took a sip of his water.

"Well, when Carl visits Italy he can have a drink." Lori said sarcastically and he gave her the puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes, and said "Fine...". Dale poored a glass for Carl and gave it to him.

"Here you go, son." Dale said. Carl took a sip and made a disgusted face.

"Yuck." Carl said. Everyone laughed and Lori smirked. "That's my boy." She said.

"Stick ta' soda pop, kid." Shane laughed.

"Not ye', Glenn." Daryl smirked. Glenn looked at him like he said the craziest thing in the world.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Glenn laughed.

"I wanna see how red yer' face gits." Daryl laughed along with everyone else. I took another sip, I already started feeling more relaxed. I looked around and saw Daryl's eyes heavy on me. Jenner walked in.

"We haven't probably thanked our host. Cheers to Jenner." We all held our glasses up and cheered. Then Shane brought something up about what happened at the CDC. Everything was a blur. It got awkward and quiet until Glenn spoke up.

"Thanks a lot, Debbie Downer." Glenn said to Shane. Everyone except Lori and Carol stayed and cleaned while the kids talked.

=====================================================================

I was walking to my room when I saw Shane coming out of the Shower Room looking frazzled, but that changed once he saw me. He put on a drunk sleepy smirk. I smiled at him, and kept walking until he pinned me against the wall. _This man was bipolar.._

"I always thought you were tha' sexiest piece of thang, I ever seen." Shane said with me still pinned against the wall, with him looking at me hungrily. I gulped, _Oh brother._

"I ain't a piece of meat." I growled trying to break free from his grip. His grip became tighter and I winced.

"Me an' ya both are lonely, we both could use company." He said and his hot breath went on my face, I could smell the alcohol a mile away on his breath.

"Shane, please let go." I said trying to get out his grip. This man scared me. He had one hand pinning my hands above my head and the other hand on my waist stroking it gently.  
I tried to break free, and it caused a lot of grunting and chaos till' I heard my hero's voice.

"Let er' go." Daryl spoke.

"Mind yer' own business, Dixon." Shane growled. He was to occupied so I kneed him in the groin and he let go of me, and dropped to the floor in pain. Me and Daryl walked off to my room.

"Thanks." I said.

"Wasn't gon' let ya get touched by Deputy Dipshit." Daryl smirked. We walked in our room and Daryl handed me beer while he drank "Southern Comfort". I was drunk, he was drunk. This wasn't gonna be good.

"Wha' are ya doin'?" Daryl said referring to the fact I was stroking his chest. I noticed him shiver, which caused me to smirk.

"Nothing." I whispered innocently with a hint of husk in his ear. He grunted.

"Ye, yer doin' something." Daryl said eyeing me closely.

"Maybe, I am." I whispered seductively allowing my warm breath on his neck. He put his hands on my waist, which almost made me squeak and kissed me. I wasn't thinking properly. I was wasted. It was like I saw what I was doing, but my body was taking over. I pinned him against the wall and got on my tippy toes and kissed his neck and allowed my body to take over and kiss his skin which would probably have a hickey in the morning. My hands started to run down his shirt fiddling with the buttons and he stopped, grunted.

"Can't do tha'." he growled.

"Whyyy?" I whined.

"We shoul' probably go ta' bed." he said acting as if nothing had happened. Did he not have feeling for me like I did him? I frowned.

"Go home, Daryl. You're drunk." I frowned and playfully slapped his chest. I walked over to the sofa.

"Where ya' goin?" he said.

"To bed, duh." I rolled my eyes..He picked me up. "Hey!" I said. He threw me on the cot and whispered.

"Yer sleepin' wit me tonight." I nodded, I was drunk to care. I got into bed, and noticed something slither around my waist and pulled me closer to them. It was Daryl. I smiled, thought about how much my head would hurt in the morning and drifted off into dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

I found myself slowly stirring, I usually woke up in the morning from a nightmare about what happened to Taylor, or my parents, my family... I finally found myself awake and aware of a weight on my waist, and I took in my surroundings. I looked behind me, and saw Daryl with his arm draped around my waist. I bit my lip along with my cheeks heating up. I was surprised I didn't have a killer headache, this was the best I've slept in a long time. I looked back over my shoulder and saw how peaceful Daryl was when he slept. I felt like a creeper. I could hear Taylor in my head mocking me calling me a creeper. I rolled my eyes, and finally found the courage to get up. It felt early, and I couldn't look outside to check.. I grabbed my back and grabbed all I would need to take a shower.. Shampoo, conditioner, razor, a comb, of course clean towels. I set off to the shower room.

====================================================================

I massaged my hair with my favorite shampoo, then used some of the soap from the dispenser to shave my legs.. I slathered my hair with conditioner, inhaling the flower scent. I washed of my body, and ran my hand thru my wet hair. I turned the water off, grabbed the towel hanging from the stall walls. Dried myself off, then wrapped it around my hair drying it then slipped my clean white fluffy towel over my body. I walked out of the stall and grabbed my comb and started managing to get all the tangles out, I ran my hand thru my thick wet hair. When Lori came in, I turned around hoping it wasn't Shane.

"Looks like I'm not the only early bird around here." Lori laughed as she grabbed a washcloth and soap. I smiled.

"I have to ask you a question.. Well, a few questions.." She said while she rubbed her arm.

"Anything." I nodded.

"Shane said Carl should learn to protect himself and Rick agreed with him. But I don't think he needs too... I mean, I don't trust we'll be staying here forever and Jenner is a little odd, even Rick thinks so." Lori said with crossed arms. Fear of her baby growing up.

"I mean, Rick is the father. You're the mother. It's your choice. But, Carl DOES need to learn to protect himself no matter if it's a gun or a knife.." I said biting my lip. One of my bad habits.

"I'll talk to Rick. I still think he's a little immature. He's only twelve-" I interrupted her.

"Almost thirteen. You need to school him on his weapon, if he gets one." I paused and rolled my eyes. "Teach him it's not a toy and he has to protect himself and others. Something about this "safehaven" of a place were in, doesn't seem right." I said with my eyebrows raised. She nodded and was about to speak when Carol and Little Sophia came in.

"We'll talk later." Lori gave a soft smile to me as her and Carol started a conversation, and little Sophia beamed at the thought of a warm shower.. I smirked. This girl was so much like me, despite her look. She screamed a strong little girl like her mother was. I winked at Sophia and headed off. I went in our room, only to find it empty which wasn't weird.. I grabbed concealer and mascara from my bag. I headed to the little mirror in "our" room. I looked at me, I didn't look awful but, didn't look as good as I used too. _Lack of sleep, and Lack of real food does that to you_; My inner voice told me. I started fixing myself the best I could and changed into my fresh clothing.. A light blue V-Neck and Jean Short Shorts. I put concelear under my eyes, on my eyelids, and my nose. Then, fixed my eyes with mascara. I was starting to look more like myself everyday of being at the CDC. _How long would this luxury last?_ I sighed and ran a hand thru my hair. I walked into the meeting room hearing laughs and talking.. All eyes turned onto me including a pair of blue orbs. I smiled with a shrug and took a seat while I heard T-Dog whistle, and I smirked at him while he gave me a wink. I could feel Daryl's eyes bore into my head and mentally strangling T-Dog. Dale handed me a plate of eggs, and Bacon while Andrea, Glenn, Rick and my less favorite Shane were complaining over hangovers.. Glenn's was the worst.

"Ughhhhhh.." Glenn muttered while resting his head on the cold table. Daryl smirked as I tried my best not to burst out laughing, I covered my laughs with Orange Juice until I almost choked holding it down, and finally let it out. Glenn's eyes on me. "How are you not in pain? You drank as much as me.." Glenn said with droopy eyes and his hand on his head. I could feel his pain by looking at him.

"Well." I paused drinking my juice. "I guess, those shots weren't strong enough. I'll be sure to scream at Jenner for you Glenn." I winked while Glenn groaned and slammed his head back on the table.

"Eggs will help you with hangover.." T-Dog stammered and gave Glenn a plate. Glenn looked disgusted. Rick tossed him some pills, and nodded to him.

"I can't even stand the smell of food.. Remind me to never get drunk again.." Glenn mumbled while swallowing some of the pills with his water..

"That's what they all say." Dale muttered a smirk crossing his features. Andrea just rolled her eyes._She has been acting like a bitch lately... Did that talk do no good for her?_; I tried to keep myself from going crazy at how mean she was to Dale, someone who cared about her.. Jenner walked in.

"Jenner I don't mean to lather you with questions but-" Shane said.

"You will anyway." Jenner nodded with a sly facial expression.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said. _First thing I've heard the bitch say.. Good choice, Andrea_..

"Alright, follow me." Jenner noted as he noticed we were all done with food. I drank the rest of my orange juice and got up and headed off with the rest of them.

"Vi, play TS-19." Jenner said as he sat down crossing his legs. Everyone else joining him.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked in amazement. Jenner nodded with a sad smile. I knew it was a loved one..

"An extraordinary one." Jenner noted. I gave him a nod with a sad smile. I mouthed "I'm sorry.". As he nodded. He started talking all this nonsense about the brain, Daryl was the most confused. He looked like a lost puppy and gave me a look signaling "What the hell that mean?" I shrugged.. I was smart but, not Jenner smart.. I was never good at science, I passed but that was the end of it. I was never interested..

"What was that?" Carol asked holding on to frightened little Sophia talking about the beam of light that coursed thru the brain.

"You shot your patient, didn't ya?" Andrea stood up with furrowed eyebrows. Jenner just looked awkwardly away.

"Just a question.. What happens when that clock counts down to zero?" Dale asked curiously. I nodded and everyone scoffed, and rolled their eyes. I was curious too..

"It's when the generator shuts is running out." Jenner awnsered. Rick and Jenner quietly talked to each other for a few seconds before Rick spoke up. I raised my eyebrow, I didn't understand what was going on.

"Alright, everybody calm down. Me, Shane, and T-Dog are going to check out the generators and see if there's any fuel. Everyone else continue on with-" Rick looked nervous. "stuff and  
things." Rick flubbed out, and walked away giving a signal to Shane, and T-Dog to follow. I walked off to me and Daryl's Room and few minutes later he came in.

"Wha' do ya think Deputy Dipshit was talkin' bout?" Daryl asked.

"I don't know. I know we haven't known him long but.. I've never seen him get nervous like that...Even Lori looked funny at him." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wha do ya think the creep said ta' em?" Daryl said with curiousity as he grabbed a bottle of beer on the counter. I shrugged.

"Who kn-" The power and the lights went off.

"Wha' tha hell?" Daryl shouted as we paced quickly out the door.

"What's going on?" Lori asked holding on to her son.

"Yeah, why'd the power, and air go off?" Carol finished for her doing the same to her daughter. _I had a bad feeling about this_.

"Like I said would happen." Jenner snatched the bottle from Daryl and took a sip. "The computers are tryna take out less needed functions to save power." He finished. Daryl looked like he was about to punch this guy, and snatched the bottle back.

"So our air qualifies as that?" Jacqui asked with amusement, fear, and confusion.

"Computers can't breathe. They don't need air." Jenner explained as he pulled out a chair and sat down. Rick and Shane walked in following with a dumbfounded T-Dog. All I could see was Shane's vein popping out of his neck, which meant yelling. And tense looks from Rick, and Daryl. I stood their frozen before knew it Daryl, Shane, and Rick were charging at Jenners. I grabbed Daryl and he turned back at me. I looked him with imploring eyes.

"Killing him isn't gonna help ANYTHING." I told everyone looking into Daryl's eyes. I heard the part about the CDC going to explode but, nothing else. I knew I had a bad feeling about this place.. Shane started trying to break the door with his shotgun.

"Everybody down!" Shane yelled as Daryl pushed me down and put his body over mine. I closed my eyes at the sound. I heard sobbing, gasps, people praying, and shouting from Shane.

"These doors are able to bystand a rocket launcher." Jenner said picking up a beer bottle pushing his legs on the table looking more relaxed about this then anything..

"Ye' well yer head ain't." Daryl shouted grabbing an axe going towards Jenner. I grabbed him.

"Listen, Jenner. There must be something you can do.." I said with big hopeful eyes.

"I'm sorry but, Vi has already sealed the doors. I have no control anymore. There's no hope anyway."

"My child doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol shouted.

"It's better than being eaten by one of those things.." Andrea shouted back tears wielding in her eyes.

"Look, I know your suicidal Andrea but, that doesn't give you the right to make everyone else suffer. Jenner, what you said about there being no hope. That's not true-" I said.

"Wouldn't it be much better to hold your loved ones until zero rather than get eaten and come back as one of those things. It's demonic." Jenner replied. And, Andrea nodded which awarded bad looks from everyone.

"We've survived this long. I don't believe you." Rick said.

"What do you not believe?!" Jenner yelled.

"About there being no hope..." Rick said hopefully.

"If there was no hope, why'd you let us in here? We came here for hope. There might not be hope here, but it's sure as hell somewhere else!" I shouted. Everyone looked to me. "We have children.. If we want to continue living in this madness that's our choices, but at least let us make the best of it. Instead of giving up.. without a fight.." I said with tears in my eyes.

"You stayed!" Jenner yelled at us. "When everyone else ran, you stayed!" Jenner said..

"He doesn't have anywhere else, We don't have anywhere.." Andrea said with crossed arms.

"I can't do anything. The only one who could do something was my wife. She was the genius in this place, I just worked here. I promised her I wouldn't give up, I wouldn't quit trying.." Jenner said with tears in his eyes. I looked at him with sympathy. "Test Subject 19.." Jenner bit back bitterly. "She was the only who could've solved this." He said wiping his eyes.

After heated fighting, we finally came to an agreement. He finally opened the doors. Shane and T-Dog went to go get everyone's bags. T-Dog gave me my backpack with a smile, and Daryl's crossbow and Daryl replied with a grunt. _How attractive_.

"I'm thankful for this chance-" Rick said.

"They'll be a time where you won't." Jenner replied with a sad smile. I gave him a nod, and he saluted me. We all ran our to be met with a glass door.

"Great, the asshole double locked us in here." Shane scoffed running a hand thru his hair.

"Rick, I think I might have something that will help." Carol said as she looked thru her bag.

"Carol, I doubt a nail file is going to help us." Shane said bitterly. Carol rolled her eyes.

"I found it in your uniform when I washed it for you." She gave him a grenade. _Item obtained Grenade_. I snickered to myself until I heard a faint "GET DOWN!" from Rick and someone pushing me down and covering me with their body. _Daryl_. The earth shook and a loud eplotion erupted my ears. Daryl helped me up and I readjusted my backpack on my shoulder and ran to the car and stabbed a few walkers on the way with my knife. My quiver with bow and arrows on my back. I jumped in Daryl's truck and I breathed heavily while Daryl was squeezing my hand. I realized Dale, Andrea, and Jacqui hadn't come out. I prayed they would be okay. I saw Dale and Andrea coming out and they jumped behind sandbags just as the whole building exploded. Daryl did his technique for the second time today. And I shook from underneath him, tears in my eyes. _Jacqui wanted to stay_.. She didn't deserve to die

"Ye' ok?" Daryl's hands on my face, eyes looking into my soul noticing my weary eyes. "Ya hurt? Wha-" I cut him off pressing my lips onto his. This wasn't a drunk kiss, this was real. This wasn't produced by alcohol. We kissed until we got the signal to drive off. Things were quiet until Daryl grabbed my hand and squeezed my hand in reassurance. I no longer felt like giving up. This is only the beginning, and we're gonna survive. I slowly let my mind drift off into a better place, and fell asleep..

**_AN: Leave me some reviews telling me what you thing. I take compliments, etc. Just let me know my flaws (ofc everyone has them)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_I was getting ready for the Forth of July party that Daryl and Merle invited me. I fixed my hair with my hands and applied lip gloss to my lips. I puckered my lips out, and grabbed my purse. Sierra, Taylor, and Brooke were supposed to meet me there, along with Cherry who I doubted would come.. Me and her used to be best friends till' she backstabbed me for some guy, and turned into a major whore. Well, she always was a little one but now it was major. I tried to repair things many times, it never worked.. I thought of all the times we spent together... all gone to waste. I sighed and walked out the door to my Mercedes, that Daddy had bought me for my 18th birthday which was only 3 months ago. I applied for college for next year.. I was an honor student who took medical classes, not that I wanted to be a doctor. I always wanted to be a actress but, that would never happen. I used to take musical theater in middle school along with dance, and singing lessons. I was good at playing piano but, I just couldn't do it. I sat my purse and the seat and rested my hands on the steering wheel... What was I doing with my life?; I asked myself.. I didn't even know what I wanted to be, and I was eighteen. I was going to end up a failure.. I pushed the key in, and drove off. I knew I wanted to become either a lawyer, doctor, or a singer like Beyoncé.. That girl was my role model. She was classy and fierce.. I stopped the car and looked at Merle and Daryl's house, it was medium sized.. Decent.. I looked in the mirror and pushed my hair off my face, grabbed my phone out of my purse, got out of the car, and headed towards the door. I heard laughing from inside, one laugh that caught me.. Taylor's, then Sierra's, then talking which I recognized as Brooke. Of course, I smiled and knocked on the door. I was faced with a happy Merle._

"Hey there, girlie." He paused and looked me up and down. I felt so short, and small in his presence. He was tall, and I was average. "'Fraid ya weren't gon' show." He smirked..

"Is that Izzy?" asked a impatient Brooke. I walked in and saw my best friends along with unfamiliar faces and a Daryl with his usual straight face.. I smirked, he always hid his emotions.. No matter if he liked you or hated you.. I sat down and felt my pocket for my phone. It was crowded, there was music.. Merle had cleaned up, or maybe it was Daryl. People were dancing, people sitting on the couch drinking, laughing, talking, getting drunk and having fun. Some random guy came up to me with a drink..

"Hey.." he looked me up and down. "I'm Tanner." he said with a slight southern drawl, I could see in the corner of my eye, Daryl was sending him a glare.. I smiled.

"Izzy." I held out my hand.

"Oh, I know your name.." he said with confident eyes and winked. "Ya want a drink, hot stuff?" he asked with that signature asshole smile on his face. I wanted to smack that look off his face.

"I'm not much a drinker." I laughd it off. Douchebag..

"Ohhh.. Well, tonight is your lucky night.." he winked at me. "You got some digits, girl? I can tell I'm your type of guy." he laughed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ohhh.. I don't like boys.." I said with raised eyebrows. All his friends behind him started laughing and winking at me. "I like men.." I paused. "and you don't qualify for that role." I walked off leaving him speechless.. I smirked at how bitchy I was tonight. My favorite song came on, and all my girls and I started dancing.

"Ya know those guys were totally checkin' you out girrrl.. That Tanner guy was hot." Brooke said shocked that I dissed him.

"Guys like that are total bastards." I rolled my eyes and began dancing again.

"Cocky bastards." Sierra finished for me and took a sip of her beer.

"Please don't tell me, any of you are getting wasted." I said slightly annoyed.

"Hahh, I ain't I'm just havin' some fun. I needed a lil' buzz-" Sierra paused and looked at some street whore dancing with one of Tanner's guys. "to relax. I'm sick of boys lil' fuckin' games anyway." she laughed and took another sip. Taylor laughed.

"Only one bottle tonight, right?" Taylor asked with high curiosity like mine. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hell ya' girlfriend.. Besides, I'm hangin' out wit' my bitches tonight." she winked and woo'd.  
Some guy I've never seen before started trying to dance with Taylor and she pushed him away.

"Don't tease me, baby." he bit his lip and winked at her. Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get it, Ryan?" Taylor asked with a frown. "It's a girl night." she finished bitterly.

"I'll be back, sugar." Ryan winked and walked off. She sighed and began dancing again.

"What was that about? Pretty boy tryna get on-" I got cut off by the music being turned off. I looked around confused like everybody else.

"Okay, ev'rybody.." Merle said with his arm around a girl who looked sickly drunk. "Firework time." he said and put put a hand signaling to go outside. Everyone went into the backyard.. I was on my way when someone grabbed my hand and puled my in the hallway. I turned around and saw Tanner. I frowned.

"Baby, frown lines aren't hot." he laughed.

"Don't call me baby." I tried to walk off but, he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Ya' think I'ma let ya diss me in front of everybody? All my friends?" he asked again with creased eyebrows.

"Frown lines aren't attractive." I spat at him.

"Damn, I thought ya'd be all over me. You really aren't like most girls.." he gave me a sultry grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, what do you want pal? I'm not some whore.. And I really don't wanna put up with pretty boy shit." I said and tried to stalk off but, again he pulled me back pinning me to the wall. I winced at how tight the grip was.

"Ya really are a bitch, and I was gonna be easy with ya. Ya need to watch yer-" he got cut off.

"Let er' go." Daryl said. We both looked into his direction.

"Mind yer own business, punk." Tanner spat him.

"Ya' best do what's told of ya." Daryl fired back with clenched teeth.

"What are ya' gon' do bout' it?" Tanner asked and dropped his hold of me and walked over to Daryl. I should've gotten help, I should've ran but I was frozen in place. I didn't think Tanner was this much of a asshole. Before, I knew it Daryl was punching Tanner on the ground. I grabbed Daryl as he looked back at me and was about to throw a punch. I stepped back.

"Izzy... I didn't mean to.." Daryl started and stood up. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, not cause of what Daryl did. It was cause of Tanner, who probably would've killed me or worse.. I hugged Daryl and he soon after wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby brotha ya' needa get yer ass out-" Merle came around the corner. "Holy shit, what happened?" he asked looking at a busted up Tanner.

"Motherfucker had Izzy pinned back here." Daryl said with clenched fists. I just snuggled deeper into his chest. Trying to forget what happened a second ago, trying not to cry.

"Ya' jus take her outside, I'll take care o' it." Merle said after what felt like hours. Daryl spoke up, but Merle cut him off "Jus' fuckin' go!" Merle almost shouted which caused me to flinch. Daryl still had me in his big muscular arms and took me outside to watch the fireworks, which didn't get my mind off what happened. That's when I knew that I needed to be able to protect myself. I took karate and dance class. I was a professional dancer, and had a part time job as a waitress but, it showed me how ruthless people were and that next time if that ever happened. I'd be ready, and I wouldn't let myself get hurt.

**_AN: Flashback! Leave some reviews my lovelies c:_**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up due to someone shaking me.. I opened my eyes to see Daryl.. I was so exhausted.. then it all came flooding back me.. The CDC, Dr. Jenner, Dead people walking, Our Group, Shane. The memories I didn't wanna remember.

"I'm awake!" I said groggily a little louder than I intended. I opened my eyes completely to see a smirking amused looking blue eyed redneck. This was gonna be a long day. "You better get that smirk of your face, boy. Before I slap it off." I said my brown eyes connecting with his blue ones.

"Ya' best git tha' fuck out before Ah' leave ya here." Daryl scoffed. "An' ya sound like Merle." Daryl rolled his eyes. _What?_

"What the hell do you mean you'll leave me?" I asked rubbing my eyes. Daryl sighed and ran a hand thru his hair.

"This truck is ah' gas chugger, Ah'm leavin' it." Daryl mumbled.

"You're leaving it? Who are you gonna ride with?" I gasped. This was like Daryl's baby. This was like his phone to Amy. Bad example. Uh, more like what shopping means to me.. Hmm. Or food.._Food_.. My stomach growled at the thought.

"I ain't ridin' wit dem sorry pieces o' shit. I'm ridin' tha motorcycle.. Duhh.. It's in da back ya know." Daryl said aggravated.

"Oh yeah.. Sorry, my mind has to give a lot of thought after I've been rudely AWAKEN BY A HILLBILLY." I gave a fake smile to him and closed my eyes

"Izzy, ya better git on out, yer wasting time." I didn't even have to have my eyes open to know he was frowning. I smirked at how annoyed I got him. "Don't even fuckin' smile at me. Ah'ma drag ye out der and ev'ryone is gon' see how much of a little bitch ya er'." I opened my eyes, and Daryl smirked. "Wouldn't ya want dat? Miss Queen Bee? Hmm?" Daryl scoffed.

"Five more minutes.." I murmered. Daryl shook his head and grabbed my arm firmly. Ughh, I knew he was right.

"Izzy." he said in a serious stern voice. I knew he wanted business and I was very immature at times but a girl needs her sleep. He started tugging on my arm.

"JESUS! Okay, _FATHER_! I'm up, I'm up." I narrowed my eyes at him which earned a playful chuckle from him.

"Ya' wanna ride wit me or with who tha' fuck ever." Daryl rolled his eyes. I didn't feel like hearing Andrea bickering to Dale. I really didn't wanna ride with Shane after what happened, and there was no room with Rick, and Lori.

"I'll ride with you. And, besides I think you are to hard on them." I sighed.

"Whatever." Daryl scoffed and got out of the car. I was right behind him, I closed the door and noticed everyone waiting for us. I just gave an awkward smile and started help Daryl get the motorcycle down. I unhooked the straps while Daryl exchanged the fuel out of the car and put it in the "'cycle".

"Okay." I rubbed my sweaty hands on my jeans. "Who's driving?" I turned my head to the side with a small smile.

"This ain't a conversation, we shoul' be havin.. Of course, I'm fuckin' drivin'." Daryl shouted and hopped on. I just stared at him.. _He was losing it over Merle, don't be so hard on him._ I kept telling myself. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Daryl gave me an evil smirk.

"You know.." I placed my finger on my chin and pretended to think. "Andrea's bickering sounds a lot better when I think of it." I spat at him, and grabbed my bag. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but honestly I didn't care at the moment. He was being a douchebag.

"Fine, I don't give a fuck." he raised his arms up.

"Keep telling yourself that." I turned over my shoulder and yelled at him. I got in the jeep with the only person available. _Shane_. No one wanted to ride with him. I hoped this would be a quiet ride. I sighed and looked out the window. In the corner of my eye, I could see his eyes on me. I looked at him, and he looked away. _What the fuck is he staring at_? This went on for what felt like forever, which in reality was only minutes.

"What?" I asked. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked slightly annoyed. He started to chuckle. "What the hell is so funny?" I spat. I felt my nose flaring and my teeth clenching.

" 'Cuz ya and Dixon.." he gave another half hearted chuckle. I wanted to slap him so hard right there. "Ya'll are the strangest couple." he let out a laugh again.

"What?" I asked confusion obvious in my voice.

"Ya don' see tha' way he looks at ya?" Shane asked for once looking at me then locking his eyes back on the road.

"No..." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I noticed how much I was acting like Daryl, my tounge tasted bitter at the thoughts of him. I finally sighed and let myself loose.

"Well, girl ya are blind. Whenever he saw ya 'nd Glenn laughing together at the CDC- "he made a pause. _Probably remembering how he said the CDC was a bust_. "He looked angry, sad, confused." He chuckled again. "Looked like a damn teenage girl on steroids." Shane busted out laughing, before I knew it I was laughing too. It was an awkward silence, I was about to speak when I realized this man had tried to ... I couldn't even say it.. I looked out the window. I felt the air getting thick.

"Listen..." Shane started awkwardly. "About the CDC, I was a little drunk..." I gave him a look. "Okay, okay.. Maybe very overly drunk." I nodded and continued staring out the window. "I.. I didn't mean to do that to you. It was like I was watching what I was doing but, I couldn't stop it. Please... I-I just-..." Shane sighed, and ran a hand thru his hair. "I don't wanna be like Ed... or anyone else like that. I'm-I'm not a bad person.. I've been out of it lately.. Ya know?" He looked at me to see my expression which was blank at the moment.

"I forgive you." I said blankly and then gave him a soft smile. He gave me a soft smile. This man was trying really hard to be my friend or perhaps more... I rested my head against the seat, and relaxed. We were headed hell knows where.. _Highway of Hell_. I mentally scoffed and a familiar tune came into my head.

_"I'm on the highway to hell  
on the highway to hell  
highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land"_

**_AN: Enjoy this chapter :* I need reviews ;-;_**


	12. Chapter 12

"What tha fuck is goin' on?" Shane mumbled to himself more than me. I frowned and saw smoke coming from the RV. Shane, and I both got out. I walked over to the RV hearing Shane's shouts when I really wasn't listening to any of it.

"Hey.." a female voice said awkwardly. I looked around and saw Andrea. She gave me a ghost smile, and I nodded at her.

"Hey." I mumbled. _I didn't know_ _where she was going with this, We hadn't talked since Amy's death_.

"Listen, I know you're aggravated at me.. I've been really out of it since losing my baby sister.." she ran a hand thru her blonde hair then used her black hair tie to pull it back up.. I raised my eyebrow.. "It's just that I said I'd protect her, and I failed her..." She swatted her hands away with tears in her eyes. "I know you know _I've_ been suicidal lately.." she said guilty and looked away. "But.. I thought about what you said that awful day..." she paused staring out into space. I closed my eyes, and remembered that day.. _This felt like a movie, I wished it was though instead of dead people walking around_. I nodded. "I gave it long thought, and realized you were right... and, Amy would be upset if I gave up.. So, I'm gonna keep fighting for her..., and this group..." she gave a small sad smile and wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad. I've missed you, Andrea." I pulled her in a hug.

"This ain't no tea-party.." Shane scoffed. He certainly didn't like Andrea or her attitude back at the CDC. "Everyone try and rummage through the cars. Find gas, find supplies, anything we need.." He put emphasis on "_need_" with a scowl. I swear, this man was bipolar. One minute he was nice, than he was mad, than he was "lonely". _God, I didn't see why him and Rick were good friends. They were opposite. Opposites attract_? He needs to be friends with Daryl. They were so much alike. They hated each other though. I walked thru the aisle of cars, dead bodies and blood in a few made me scrunch my nose up. I was way ahead of everyone else. It was me, T-Dog back here. I saw Daryl running up, and a few back behind him I saw what looked like hundreds of walkers. _A herd_? I tried to find somewhere to hide. I opened the door and mentally praised the people who owned this car. I grabbed my knife off of my belt, incase this went wrong. I looked up to see an easy escape, just in case. A window wide open. I prayed they wouldn't notice me and, everyone would be alright. They just kept moving.. One stayed longer than the others, while the others scurried off.. It stayed there looking dumb and.. _well, hungry_. I quietly slid out of the car and jammed my knife in it's neck. I looked around to make sure there was no more and pulled my knife out, along with closing the car door. I started running back towards the RV. When I heard a little scream, I looked in the direction and saw a mother's worst fear. Little Sophia running into the woods with two walkers after her. I ran after her with no thought. Rick right behind me.

"SOPHIA!" I heard Rick's screams behind me. I saw her there pushing the walker away and screaming. I stabbed both walkers quickly.. and continued chasing the girl. I lost Rick, which was fine with because I was a master at tracking. I looked at the ground and saw there was tracks over here tracks... I cursed under my breathe. I regained my breathe, and thought "_Well, maybe Rick found her_.". I started sprinting back to the highway, I heard their voices along with Carol's cries.

"I didn't find her. Izzy's still out there.. I looked for both of em'. Not a sign of either.." Rick muttered. I froze. _He didn't find her_.

"Oh my god. Maybe, Izzy found her." Carol said sobs still obvious in her voice. I froze again. _Crap_.

"I trust Izzy out there, she's great at defending with that bow and knife o' hers." Shane retorted. I smirked. _Of course, I was you fool_.

"And she can track.. She'll bring her back Carol. It's gonna be fine." I heard Lori soothe Carol._Well, I beg your pardon_. I stepped out of the forest, with all eyes on me.. I jumped over the ledge and everyone crowded me.

"Oh my god. Where's my baby?" Carol shakily said. I looked away. "I-Is she d-dead?" Carol sobbed even more, and walked away with Lori trying to calm her down. Rick and Shane looked to me for details on what happened.

"After I lost you.. What happened?" Rick asked looking me up and down. I sighed.

"I followed her tracks, I killed the two walkers chasing her.. I kept shouting for her to turn around, that it was me.. But, she kept running. Her tracks were overrun with another pair.." I said cupping the back of my neck. Rick grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought ya said you killed the biters chasin' er?" Shane asked me, obviously not believing my story.

"That was the confusing part.. Another walker must've saw her, and chased her too. It was right on her tracks." I explained. "Right on her money.." I mumbled to myself.

"My baby's g-gone.." Carol sobbed.. I looked away, and sighed defeatedly. All that could be heard in my mind as I stood there was Sophia's screams and mother's cries.

_**AN: Oh No Sophia! D; I'm so busy with school but, I continue to update because I love ya'll.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**katie93319: Thanks so much for your review & Merle's to good of character to kill him off like they did.. Love me sum' Merle c: 3**

Carol's sobs at nagging to Rick and I about "why we shouldn't have left her out there, she as twelve." And "my baby is gone!" were getting on my nerves. I _refused_ to listen to her any longer so, I made a fast walk dash to the RV. I couldn't help but, think that little Sophia that I'd come to love over the past week would be out there, I had a few opinions of where and what she could be right now A) barely alive. B) bitten C) a walker D) hiding in a tree or cabin. I tried my best not to believe the child was dead, but those thoughts entered my head. I was so in thought I didn't notice anyone in front of me. I bumped right into someone.

"Oof!" I fell to the ground, I looked up to see someone I didn't want to see at the moment. I frowned, I noted the concern and guilt in his eyes right away. He opened up his mouth to say something, but quickly closed. I rolled my eyes, and brushed my knees off, while he tried to help me up, I just pushed him away. I was still very mad at how much of a douche he was earlier..

"Fine, don' accept mah help. Stubbornness gets ya in trouble o' killed, jus so ya kno'." Daryl replied to my attitude much more calm then I imagined he'd react. I'd usually get a "Stupid Bitch." or something worse. My heart wanted to give in to him and tell him I was sorry for the cold shoulder but, my mind told me hell no which sounded like Taylor, doing some kind of head roll. I shook my head out of those memories.

"Coming from the most stubborn of all." I spat at him with pure disgust. "You know, that's the smartest thing I've heard you say.." I fake laughed and got up and started to leave when he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't do this." he murmured looking down. His feet looking very interesting at the moment. He looked up into my eyes, and I felt myself caving in. He was making this _very difficult._  
"Don't shut me out, Izzy." he licked his chapped lips and I bit the inside of my cheek. "Let me atleast apologize, I-"

"Let you apologize? Why? So you can go do it again?." I shook my head and looked to my right, not wanting to look in blue piercing oceans.

"Izzy I know... I'm sorry. I've been a dick lately, more Merle than anythin but, I need ya.. Yer tha' only one I got left.. Merle's hell knows where." He cupped his neck and looked away. "I jus' wanna-"

"I forgive you." I crossed my arms over my chest and began fidgeting. I looked up to see a dumbfounded Daryl.

"Wha'?" he asked leaning his head in closer with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You heard me, cowboy. I said I forgive you." I shrugged. He started to speak but, I put a finger up. "Now, I'm exhausted and we gotta look for that little girl in the morning. We'll talk tomorrow." I gave a small smile. Once again, he wa about to talk when I cut him off again, not wanting to start a conversation. _This was so unlike him; I thought_. "Goodnight, Daryl." I kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Not staying to see his reaction. I went in the RV and prepared my makeshift bed for the night.

"Thanks for letting me sleep here." I gave a smile to Dale and Andrea. Andrea smirked, and Dale nodded.

"What happened between you and Daryl? After you left him hanging with a lil' peck, you left him there looking like a geek." Andrea gave a knowing smirk. I tried to play it off.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I closed my eyes and shrugged. "It was just a little kiss on the cheek." I rolled my eyes.

"Keep tellin' yourself that." she gave a little laugh half scoff. "Well, goodnight. May your dreams be filled with your crossbow wielding squirrel catching Prince Charming." Andrea flailed her arms dramatically and laid down. I laughed.

"So charming." I snorted. "Night, Andrea." I stifled myself from laughing again. I slowly fell into a deep slumber which were slowly woken by Carol's "quiet" crying. Oh _brother_. This is gonna be a lovely night.

================================================

**_Daryl's P.O.V_**

I stood there confused by what just happened. _Izzy forgave me so easily_? I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and the last thing she did. _Why'd she do that_? I thought about all the other times we had kissed before. At the CDC, the outside. Back in our home town, many many times. Would I ever get the confidence to tell her how I feel? I bit my lip, Merle's judgemental words ringing in my ears. I closed my eyes and remembered that day.

_16 year old Daryl climbed up the makeshift "ladder" set up as something to climb up to his window. I opened the window and slid in, trying not to make a noise incase my daddy was awake. I plopped my bag onto the bed, and thought about what I'd say to Izzy when I gave her the flowers, I could barely afford. If my dad or Merle saw these I'd be screwed.. I looked at the flowers and laid them gently on the bed.. There was a knock on the window.. I peered thru the blinds and saw my older brother, Merle with that same idiotic smile. I unlocked the door and sighed._

"Hey baby brudder, whata' welcome I get huh?" Merle wiggled his eyebrows, and nudged me in the elbow.

"What are ya doin' here?" I asked running my fingers thru my hair. He started looking around in my room.

"Well, I came ta' see mah brotha'" he rested his hands on his hips. "Is tha' such crime?" he asked leaning in closer.

"What d'ya want?" I rolled my eyes.

"Like ah' said I came ta' see ya." he raised his hands defensively.

"Dad'll be pissed yer here." I explained to my dumb older brother with big worried eyes.

"Calm down, Darylina. I don't give a flyin' fuck what he sees o' thinks." Merle laughed and fell to the ground. I took a step back.

"You're drunk, aren't ya?" I gulped..

"Jus' a lil' buzz." he replied sheepishly. I raised my eyebrows.

"So wha's in tha' bag, baby brudder?" He stood up and took a step closer. "Drugs?" Merle smiled.

"No." I replied annoyed by how addicted and crazy my brother had gotten. "It's a present for someone." Merle scoffed and opened the bag before I could fight against it.

"Aw, Darylina. Ya really are a lover boy." Merle started laughing. I frowned.. "Do ya think she cares bout' ya? Me an' ye both kno' Izzy would never want someone like ya." Merle scoffed and grabbed the flowers.

"Hey! Giv' em back!" I tried my best to grab them. Merle took out his lighter and lit my one hope to show Izzy how I felt on fire.. It slowly withered along with a few stomps from Merle. I just stood there frozen letting all the words sink in. Maybe Merle was right; I told myself..

"I'm doin' wha's right fo' ye, baby brudder." Merle's words repeated in my head.

**_AN: Okay, first off.. Merle isn't mean. Merle is just trying to tough Daryl up, this might not be how Daryl grew up but, I think as a teenager, say 16. He wasn't as closed off as he is now so, Merle is doing what he thinks is "protecting" Daryl. Just wanted to explain c:_**


End file.
